


Lord of the Manor

by FlintMcC



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintMcC/pseuds/FlintMcC
Summary: Another time, another place. …Angelsthorpe is the manor of Lord Edmundo Diaz and his young son Master Christopher Diaz. Master Robert Nash is his lordship’s steward, who runs the manor. Mistress Athena Grant runs the manor household. Her children, May and Harry, also live at the manor. Howard “Chimney” Han is his lordship’s valet and coachman. Henrietta “Hen” Wilson is the village wise woman who is knowledgeable about herbal medicines and all manner of the healing arts. Master Josh Russo is tutor to Christopher Diaz. Maddie Buckley is a maid in the manor house, and her younger brother Evan Buckley is the new groom, hired to care for his lordship’s horses.Epilogue added to Chapter 11 on 20 August 2020. Thanks to PapiEsteven for the suggestion!
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Master Robert Nash, steward of Angelsthorpe, the manor of Lord Edmundo Diaz, surveyed the new groom with a critical eye. He had hired the young man, Evan Buckley, who had come with good recommendations. The young man’s sister, Maddie, who was a maid in the manor house, had also urged his hiring, but Nash was more interested in results than in recommendations. “So, Buckley,” he said, “you understand your duties?”

“Yes, Master Nash,” young Evan Buckley replied. “Care for the horses, the tack, and the stable.”

“Very good. But one other thing.”

“Sir?”

“You are not to go near the white stallion in the end stall.” Master Nash gestured toward the stall at the far end of the stable.

“Why not, sir?” Evan’s brow furrowed.

“The stallion,” said Master Nash, “is Ranger, his lordship’s favorite mount, and Ranger will allow no one to come near him except his lordship.”

“Why is that, sir?”

Master Nash shrugged. “Who knows? The last groom who tried to comb him ended up with two broken legs.”

“Oh.” Evan swallowed.

“His lordship provides him with a pension and a small cottage in the village. Anyway, you pour Ranger’s feed into his trough from over the side of the stall, and stay away from him. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now then, you will sleep in the room over the stable and take your meals in the kitchen with the rest of the household.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, then. Take your things up to your quarters and get to work. You’ll hear the bell ring for dinner.” Master Nash turned to head back to the manor house.

“Master Nash?” Evan called after him.

The steward turned. “Yes?”

“Will I meet his lordship?”

“Probably in a day or two. He should be back by then.”

“He’s away?”

Nash nodded. “Once a year he takes his son to the city to consult with a physician.”

“Is he ill, sir?”

“He’s. …” Nash hesitated. “It’s not for me to say.”

“Yes, sir.” Nash turned and continued on his way to the manor house. Evan set off to take his things to his quarters over the stable and then got to work. He was just finishing pouring oats into a feeding trough when he heard a bell ringing. Assuming correctly that it was the dinner bell, he dusted off his hands and hurried around to the back of the manor house.

The kitchen was a separate building from the manor house. Evan’s sister, Maddie, was waiting for him by the door. She introduced him to Mistress Athena Grant, who ran the household.

Between the two of them, Robert Nash and Athena Grant ran Angelsthorpe Manor in the interests of Lord Edmundo Diaz. Robert Nash had responsibility for the entire manor outside the manor house. He supervised the growing of crops, and he managed the flock of sheep and the herd of cattle, the tenant farmers and those who farmed the lord’s demesne, the miller, the carpenter, the forester, the blacksmith—all of the 118 people, including Evan, who made the manor function. The manor house and its dependencies were the domain of Athena Grant. She supervised the staff, including Maddie Buckley and the other maids, the cooks, the baker, the launderers, and the brewer. It was her responsibility to see that the larder was always full, the meals were served on time, the laundry done, and the house in such a condition that you could eat off the furniture. She saw to the comfort of any of his lordship’s guests and, in general, watched over and cared for the household staff. Among the staff she had a reputation of being tough, but fair. By virtue of their management positons in the manor, Robert and Athena were considered as having the social position of the gentry class and thus were referred to as master and mistress, forms of address ordinarily reserved for gentry.

Despite her reputation for toughness, Mistress Grant offered young Evan a warm greeting, and she introduced him to the other members of the household who were gathered at the table. He already knew Master Nash, who sat at the head of the table, as befit the manor steward. To Nash’s right sat Master Josh Russo, tutor to his lordship’s son. Mistress Grant’s two children were also members of the household. Her daughter, May, was working with her mother in order to learn how to run the household of a great noble. Young Harry, Mistress Grant’s son, was making himself generally useful to Master Nash; next year he was going to join his father, Sir Michael Grant, in the city.

“My father’s a master builder,” young Harry told Evan proudly. “He’s been knighted for helping to rebuild the city after the Great Fire.”

“Very impressive!” Evan replied.

“He’s going to learn his father’s trade,” Mistress Grant said as she passed Evan the bread.

Master Nash set down his wine glass. “You’ll meet Howard Han later,” he told Evan. “He’s his lordship’s valet and coachman.”

“We call him Chimney,” Harry piped up.

“Chimney? Why do you call him Chimney?” Evan asked.

Mistress Grant put a restraining hand on her son’s arm, to signal that he shouldn’t say any more. She and Master Nash exchanged glances. “I think we’ll let him tell you that himself, some time,” Nash replied.

Evan didn’t push for the answer to his question. He contented himself with getting to know the other members of the manor staff. Everyone was very welcoming, and he was sure he was going to like working at Angelsthorpe Manor.

*-*-*

Two nights later, Evan was awakened by a pounding on the door of his quarters and Master Nash’s peremptory calling, “Buckley! Now!”

Evan quickly pulled on his clothes and rushed to the door. “Is something wrong, sir?” he asked the steward.

“His lordship has returned. You’re needed to help Howard unhitch and stable the horses, and make sure they’re cared for.”

“Yes, sir.”

The courtyard was dark when Evan hurried out to help unhitch the horses from his lordship’s coach. Chimney already had one horse unhitched. “You must be the new groom,” he said.

“Evan Buckley,” Evan replied.

“Howard Han,” the coachman replied.

“I understand they call you Chimney.” Evan pursued.

Chimney grimaced. “I see young Harry’s been talking to you.”

“Master Nash said I should ask you why they call you Chimney.”

“I’ll tell you some other time. Now, let’s get these horses taken care of.”

As Evan led the horses to their stalls, Chimney opened the coach door. Evan watched as a tall man wearing a dark cape stepped down from the coach. In his arms he was carrying a sleeping child. Evan watched him enter the manor house. When the man and the child had disappeared into the house, Evan turned a questioning eye to the coachman. “His lordship,” Chimney replied, “and his son, Master Christopher.” Evan nodded his comprehension.


	2. Chapter 2

Two mornings later, Evan was in the stable combing a mare when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement at the entrance to the stall. “Hello?” he called. When no one answered, he walked to the edge of the stall and peaked around the corner. A small boy, dressed plainly but in clothes of good quality, was hiding around the corner. The child was supporting himself on a pair of wooden crutches. “Hello!” Evan said again. He smiled at the boy.

“Hello,” answered the boy softly.

“Who are you?” Buck asked.

“My name is Christopher,” the little boy replied.

“Hello, Christopher. My name is Buck.”

“Buck? That’s a funny name,” Christopher replied, smiling.

“My name is actually Evan, but my family name is Buckley, so my friends all call me Buck.”

“Oh,” said Christopher. He thought a moment. “Buckley. That’s the name of our maid,” he said.

“She’s my sister,” Buck said.

“She’s pretty,” Christopher offered.

“She’s very pretty,” Buck agreed.

With the fearlessness of childhood, young Christopher frowned and pointed to Buck’s left eye. He asked, “What happened to your eye? Did a horse kick you?”

“Did a horse kick me?” Evan was momentarily puzzled. Then he realized what Christopher was referring to. “Oh, this?” he said, pointing to the mark by his eye. “No, that’s a birth mark. I was born with it. None of the horses would kick me,” he smiled. “I like them, and they like me.”

“Oh,” said Christopher.

“So,” Evan asked, “Have you come to see the horses?” Christopher nodded. “Do you like horses?” Buck pursued.

“Very much!” Christopher smiled. Then his face fell a bit. “But I’m not supposed to come here by myself. My papa is afraid I might get kicked. You won’t tell on me, will you?” he said anxiously.

“No, no, I won’t tell,” Buck replied. Then he said, “Would you like to meet this horse? She’s very gentle. She won’t kick.”

“May I?” Christopher asked excitedly.

“Yes, you may,” Buck said. “Here.” He offered Christopher his hand, but to his surprise, the child moved forward on his crutches unaided.

“Thank you, but I can do it myself,” Christopher said proudly.

Buck smiled and stood back, allowing the child to precede him. They walked into the stall beside the mare, who was placidly chewing her hay.

“She’s very pretty,” Christopher said.

“Her name is Starlight,” Buck said, “because she has a star on her forehead.”

Hearing her name, the mare turned her head toward Buck, displaying the star-shaped white blaze on her forehead.

“Would you like to pet her?” Buck asked. Christopher smiled and nodded eagerly. Buck took hold of the mare’s halter and gently brought her head down low enough for Christopher to pet her. She whinnied a bit, quietly, as Christopher stroked her nose. The little boy turned and smiled at Buck.

“I bet I know something you’ll like even better,” Buck said. Christopher gasped as Buck picked him up and set him down on Starlight’s broad back. The boy smiled delightedly at Buck, who found himself smiling broadly in return, moved by the child’s happiness. “There you go!” Buck said. Starlight, unperturbed, continued to munch her hay.

Christopher’s happiness was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. He and Buck both turned. A man, about six feet tall with wavy dark hair and hazel eyes, was leaning against the side of the stall. His arms were crossed, his sleeves rolled up, displaying powerful forearms. His doublet was unlaced almost to the waist, as was his shirt, showing a broad chest with a dusting of dark hair. He wore a pair of fawn-colored riding breeches and shiny, knee-high riding boots.

“Christopher,” said the man, “you know you’re not supposed to come to the stables alone.” He sounded a bit stern but not angry.

Christopher’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Papa,” he said.

“Oh,” Buck said quietly. How could he have been such a dunderhead not to make the connection? Christopher was the son of the lord of the manor. Buck made a hasty bow.

His lordship took hold of Christopher and lifted him down from the horse. “It’s alright, son,” said the lord of the manor. “Just be careful.”

“I will, Papa.”

“And, you’re late for your lessons.” The father leaned over to meet his son’s face.

“Stupid lessons,” Christopher pouted.

“Now, Christopher,” his father replied, “you know you need to learn your lessons. Besides, you like Master Russo, don’t you?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“All right then,” He ruffled his son’s hair. “Don’t keep your tutor waiting.”

“Yes, Papa.” The little boy headed toward the courtyard and the manor house beyond. At the edge of the stall, he turned and said, “Good-bye, Buck!”

“Good-bye, Christopher,” Buck replied with a smile, but then, with one eye on the boy’s father, he quickly amended that to, “Master Christopher.” He couldn’t help but smile as he and the child’s father watched the little boy make his way across the courtyard. Then his lordship turned to Buck.

Before the lord of the manor could say anything, Buck started to babble. “I’m sorry m’lord! I didn’t realize he was your son! I’m so sorry! Starlight is really gentle, and I was ready to catch him—“

“Easy, easy,” Lord Edmundo held up a hand to stem the torrent of words from the terrified groom. Then, he said, “You’re the new groom?”

“Yes, m’lord. Evan Buckley, sir.”

His lordship looked the new groom up and down, appraising him in a way that made Buck blush. “Well, Evan Buckley, thank you for taking good care of my son.”

“Uh, um, yes, m’lord.”

His lordship smiled warmly. “I believe I’ll let him visit the stables more often,” he said, pointing a finger at Buck’s chest, “as long as he’s with you.”

Dazzled by the smile, Buck’s terror immediately abated. He smiled in return. “Yes, m’lord!”

Lord Edmundo turned and left the stall. Buck’s breath caught as he noticed how those riding breeches clung to his lordship’s thighs and rear end, almost as if they had been painted on. Buck’s mouth went a little dry.


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher continued to come to the stables to visit Buck and the horses. Soon his visits became almost daily occurrences. Clearly the little boy liked Buck a lot, and Buck enjoyed listening to Christopher prattle on about his lessons, the frogs in the manor mill pond, the birds nesting under the eaves of the kitchen roof, and just about anything that filled his days. Buck grew increasingly fond of his little visitor and looked forward to his visits.

Then Lord Edmundo began to appear at the stables at the same time that Christopher came to visit. At first Buck was nervous at his visits, but his lordship’s easy friendliness soon put the groom at ease. They enjoyed talking about horses and teaching Christopher about the beautiful animals. Before long, his lordship had picked up the habit of addressing his groom as “Buck” Instead of “Evan” or “Buckley.” Buck began to look forward to his lordship’s visits as much as he did to Christopher’s.

One afternoon Lord Edmundo lingered after Christopher began making way across the courtyard to the house and his lessons with Master Russo. As the two men watched him go, his lordship said quietly, “His birth was difficult. The midwife said the cord wrapped around his neck, and he became wedged in the birth canal.”

“Oh,” said Buck quietly. “Is that why … ?” He didn’t need to finish the sentence.

“Yes,” his lordship nodded, “that’s why he needs the crutches.” He went on, “His mother did not survive his birth.”

Buck’s face fell. “I’m so sorry, m’lord,” How sad, he thought, that such a sweet little boy should lose his mother at his birth. There was a throb in his voice that caught his lordship’s attention. For a moment he looked intently at the groom, noticing how blue the young man’s eyes were.

“Well, anyway,” Lord Edmundo changed the subject. “I’m glad you’ve become his friend,” he said to Buck. “You are, you know. His friend. He talks about you constantly.”

“Really, m’lord?” Buck smiled broadly. It made him happy to think that Christopher thought of him his friend.

“Really. And you’re almost certainly his best friend.” Buck looked at him closely. “He doesn’t have many friends,” Lord Edmundo continued, a little wistfully. “Most of the children in the village are either older or younger, and there is the matter of his … difficulty.” Buck nodded his understanding.

“He’s a wonderful boy, m’lord,” Buck said quietly. “He’s always cheerful. I’ve never seen him sad about anything. And he’s not afraid of anything, either.”

“Yes, he is a wonderful little boy,” Lord Edmundo agreed proudly but in a quiet voice. “And it’s Eddie,” he added.

“I’m sorry, m’lord?” Buck was puzzled.

“It’s Eddie,” his lordship repeated. He put a hand on Buck’s shoulder. “When we’re alone, like this, it’s Eddie.” He gave Buck a pointed look. “My friends call me Eddie.”

The smile spread across Buck’s face. “Yes, m’l … Eddie.” His friends? Buck thought to himself.

“Good!” Eddie smiled, and Buck went a little weak in the knees. Eddie turned to leave the stall, but then he stopped and turned back a moment. “You know, I really like spending time with you,” he said.

Shyly but still boldly, Buck replied, “I like spending time with you, too … Eddie.”

For some long moments the two men stood just looking at each other. Finally, blushing a bit, Eddie said, “Oh, uh, I guess I’d better be going. I need to talk to Master Nash about some manor business.” Buck nodded. Still they stood looking at each other. Again Eddie said, “I really need to be going.” Again Buck nodded. “I, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Eddie said.

“I’d like that, Eddie,” Buck replied, blushing a bit. He wondered if it showed how much he would like to see Eddie tomorrow.

Eddie finally turned and started out of the stable, but again he turned and said, “By the way, Buck,” he said, “has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?” He smiled again and finally managed to leave the stable.

Buck blushed red to the roots of his hair. He marveled: His lordship thought he had beautiful eyes, and he wanted him to call him Eddie. For his part, his lordship found it difficult to concentrate on the manor business that afternoon. He kept getting distracted by thoughts of a pair of blue eyes and a brilliant smile.

Eddie began to visit the stables even when Christopher wasn’t there, even when the business of the manor demanded his attention. He would leave the manor affairs in the capable hands of Master Nash, who smiled knowingly as he watched his lordship head for the stables. Eddie came to realize that he enjoyed spending time with Buck even when he wasn’t caring for Ranger. More than anything, Buck began to look forward to Eddie’s visits.

One day, however, when Eddie came down to the stable, Buck seemed nervous. Eddie noticed. “Is something wrong, Buck?” he asked.

“Well. …”

“Well, what?” Eddie stopped brushing Ranger and looked at Buck over the horse’s broad back.

Eddie thought a minute. He cocked his head. “Buck, did something happen?”

For a moment, Buck looked at his shoes. Then, with determination, he met Eddie’s eyes. “This morning when I went to get a bucket of water for Starlight, two of the farm workers were crossing the court. They stopped and looked at me. Then one of them said something to the other, and I heard him say something about ‘his lordship’ and ‘his servant,’ and they both looked at me, and they laughed.”

“Does that have you upset?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Why?”

“It made me wonder if people are saying something about me because of you coming down to the stables to … to … be … be with me.”

Eddie put the comb back on the shelf in the stall. He walked around Ranger and took hold of Buck’s upper arm. “Buck,” he said, “don’t pay any attention to them or to anyone else. You’re not my servant, Buck. Yes, you care for my horses, but you’re not my servant. You’re my friend, my best friend,” Eddie said. “I like being with you.”

Buck swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. “Your best friend?”

“Yes, my best friend. And you won’t forget that, will you?”

“No, I won’t forget.” Buck smiled shyly.

“Good.” Eddie let go of Buck’s arm. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He smiled, turned, and headed back toward the house.

“Eddie?”

Eddie turned. “Yes?”

“I, uh, I can’t say how much I appreciate it that you think of me as your friend. I’m deeply honored.”

Eddie smiled broadly. Buck smiled back, but he blushed bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

His lordship customarily went for a ride every afternoon after dinner. He saddled Ranger and enjoyed a good hour’s ride, exercising both the big white stallion and himself in the process. One afternoon, however, he walked out the front door of the manor house, headed toward the stables, and stopped dead in his tracks. Buck was standing in the middle of the courtyard holding the bridle of an already saddled Ranger, who was leaning against Buck’s caressing hand, whinnying softly.

“Buck! How …?” Eddie faltered.

“Ranger?” Buck replied. “We’re friends!” As if in agreement, Ranger tossed his head.

“But how? Nobody else has ever. …” Eddie’s voice trailed off in astonishment.

Buck grinned. “Whenever I give him his oats, I talk gently to him, I tell him what a handsome fellow he is, and every now and then I give him an apple or a carrot as a treat, so now we’re friends,” he said simply.

Eddie took the reins and hauled himself into the saddle, incidentally giving his favorite groom a good look at his backside in those fawn riding breeches. He looked down at Buck and shook his head in bewilderment. “You’re amazing,” he said simply. Then he and Ranger set off for an afternoon’s canter. Buck, smiling, watched them go out through the gate. He always made sure he was ready and waiting to care for Ranger when Eddie returned from his ride. His heart always beat just a little bit faster than usual as he watched Eddie, his shirt open to the waist, his breeches clinging to his thighs, his boots polished and shining, ride through the gate on the big white stallion.

*-*-*

When Christopher’s birthday came around, his father had a surprise for him. After dinner, Eddie led his son out into the courtyard. Buck was standing in the center of the yard, a smile on his face. While Ranger stood patiently by, waiting for Eddie, Buck held the bridle of a little dapple-gray pony. “For me?” Christopher looked at the pony, then up at his father, both pleased and excited.

“He’s yours, son,” Eddie replied, beaming at the little boy.

As fast as he could go, Christopher scurried over to the pony and began stroking his neck. He looked up at Buck. “Does he have a name?” he asked.

“His name is Hector,” Buck smiled.

“Hello, Hector,” Christopher said, continuing to pet the little pony.

“Ready for a ride, son?” Eddie asked, coming up behind his boy.

“Can we, Papa?” Christopher asked.

“We certainly can.” Buck took Christopher’s crutches, and Eddie lifted his son into the saddle. Eddie mounted Ranger. He had Hector on a leading rein, until Christopher learned how to control the little animal, and together on their mounts they walked out of the gate while Buck stood behind, smiling.

Christopher was always quick to learn. It wasn’t long before he mastered the knack of controlling the little pony all by himself. Eddie no longer kept the pony on a leading rein, though when he and Christopher went riding together, he kept Ranger’s pace even with Hector’s.

One afternoon some weeks later, father and son were getting ready for a ride. Christopher was already mounted on Hector. Eddie was just about to spring into the saddle on Ranger’s broad back when he heard Master Nash calling him. As Eddie watched, Nash came hurrying around the corner of the manor house.

Eddie frowned. “Something wrong, Nash?”

“Farmer Gerard and Farmer Kinnard have been arguing over that strip of field between their holdings again, and this time they’ve come to blows. You’d better come, m’lord.” Nash said.

Eddie huffed in frustration. Those two had been quarreling over that strip of field for years. He turned to Christopher. “Wait for me, son. I won’t be long.”

“Yes, Papa.”

Eddie followed Nash around the corner of the house.

Shortly after Eddie headed off to settle things between the two quarreling tenant farmers, Buck came out of the stable, carrying a piece of harness that needed mending. He saw Christopher seated on Hector, and he smiled and waved to his little friend. Christopher returned the gesture. A few minutes later, however, when Buck was returning to the stable for a piece of leather he needed to mend the harness, he noticed Ranger was still waiting patiently for Eddie, but there was no sign of Christopher and Hector. Buck frowned. Something was wrong. Forgetting about the torn harness in his concern for Christopher, he set off out the gate to look for the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Buck followed the road that ran from the manor to the village of Angelsthorpe. The road descended a hill from the manor, then rose over another, then descended again to another small valley. In the bottom of the valley, the road ran close by a stream that came down from the mountains to the north. A small side road branched off the main road and crossed the creek on a ford. Buck stopped at the fork in the road. Hands on his hips, he frowned in consternation. Still no sign of Christopher.

The stream was running high from rains in the mountains, though the ford was still passable. As he looked about, Buck was startled to notice Hector standing alone on the far side of the creek. Still, there was no sign of Christopher. He stood looking puzzled until, suddenly, he heard a familiar little voice calling his name. “Christopher?” Buck called, looking around and frowning. Then he caught sight of the boy. Downstream from the ford, Christopher was clinging to a large tree branch that was stuck in the stream bed. He was up to his chin in the cold water. The branch was bending and swaying in the current of water flowing swiftly past. Buck’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Hang on, Christopher!” Buck shouted. “I’m coming for you!” He kicked off his shoes and waded into the ford. The water was very cold around his ankles. He stepped off the ford and almost immediately found himself in water over his head; the rushing water had carved a depression in the stream bed just below the ford, and Buck had stepped right into it. He bobbed to the surface, spluttering and shaking water off his face and head. “I’m coming, Chris!” he shouted again as he began swimming toward the child. Fortunately, Christopher was not very far downstream. Just as Buck got to him and got an arm around him, the branch gave way and floated off downstream.

In only a matter of moments Buck got them both to the side of the stream and up on the bank. Cradling the little boy in his arms, he asked, “Are you all right, Chris? Are you hurt? What happened?”

Christopher looked up at him. “I fell off. We were crossing the ford, and I fell off.” Then he broke into tears and buried his face in Buck’s chest.

“It’s alright, Christopher,” he murmured to reassure the boy. “I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” He could feel the child shivering, so he wrapped his arms tightly around the little boy. He had just started up the bank to the road, with Christopher in his arms, when he heard the sound of hoof beats coming at a dead gallop. He looked up as Eddie flung himself off Ranger and came running.

“Buck! Is he alright? What happened?”

Christopher looked up at his father. “Papa!” he cried. Eddie held out his arms, and Buck surrendered the little boy to his father.

“He’s fine,” Buck assured the worried father. “He and Hector were crossing the ford, and he fell off. He’s not hurt, just wet.”

Buck followed as Eddie carried Christopher to the waiting Ranger. He held the boy while Eddie mounted the horse. Then he returned the child to his father’s arms. “I’m cold, Papa,” Christopher said, his voice muffled by his leaning against his father’s chest.

“I know, son.” Eddie hugged the child closer. “We’re going to get you home and into some warm, dry clothes.” Just then he seemed to realize that Buck was in a similar cold and wet condition. “You’re soaking!” he exclaimed.

“I’m alright,” Buck said, grinning up at him. “I’ll go get Hector and be right along.”

“Alright. Just don’t fall in again.”

“I won’t,” Buck smiled.

Eddie turned Ranger toward the manor. He was about to set off when, abruptly, he turned in the saddle. For some moments he sat looking at Buck; the emotion on his face and in his eyes made Buck’s heart skip a beat. Finally, his voice deep with emotion but hardly louder than a whisper, Eddie said simply, “Thank you, Buck.”

Buck smiled and nodded. He watched as Eddie, holding Christopher, set off back to the manor at a slow, easy pace. Then he waded—carefully—through the ford, took Hector by the bridle, and headed back to the manor.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the manor, Eddie got Christopher out of his wet clothes and into a warm bed as quickly as he could. The little boy was still shivering. The entire household hovered about the door to Christopher’s room. Suddenly thinking of something, Eddie turned to the others. “Will someone go bring Henrietta Wilson?” he said. “Please?”

“I’ll go, m’lord,” Chimney volunteered.

“Thank you, Chim.” Eddie sighed with relief as his valet hurried out of the room.

Henrietta “Hen” Wilson lived in Angelsthorpe village, and she was known far and wide for her knowledge of herbal medicines and all matters pertaining to the healing arts. People who were injured or suffering from any type of illness came for miles to seek her help. Eddie knew that Christopher would be in good hands with her if he became ill from being submerged in that cold water.

Hen came quickly, and she gave Christopher a thorough examination. She felt his forehead for signs of fever. She listened to his chest and had him cough. She had him stick out his tongue and say “Ahhh” so she could check his throat. She even checked his ears for signs of inflammation. When she was finished her examination, she turned to Eddie with a smile. “He’s fine, m’lord,” she said. “He’s just had a dunking and a fright. Just keep him under those blankets until he warms up.”

“Thank you, Hen,” a relieved Eddie said.

Hen sent Maddie to get some stones, warmed in the kitchen fireplace and wrapped in flannel, to put by Christopher’s feel to help him warm up. She also brewed the little boy a mug of an herbal tea, and she added a few drops of poppy syrup “to help him sleep,” she told Eddie. “After the day he’s had, warmth and sleep are probably the best things for him,” she said. She was sure Christopher would be fine, but nevertheless she instructed Eddie to send for her right away if Christopher was wakeful or developed a fever. He nodded his understanding.

When Hen had gone, Christopher said in a small voice, “Papa? Am I in trouble?”

Eddie was too relieved that Christopher wasn’t hurt to be angry at his son. He hugged his little boy. “No, son, you’re not in trouble. Just don’t ever go off like that by yourself again.”

“I won’t, Papa.”

Eddie smiled at his son.

Thanks to Hen’s expert care, Christopher slept soundly with no sign of fever. Despite her assurances that his son was fine, Eddie still worried. He never left Christopher’s bedside. He spent all night seated in a chair by the bed, watching over his son. Shortly after dark, Eddie heard a familiar voice say his name quietly, barely above a whisper. Buck was standing in the doorway looking anxiously at Christopher. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Eddie replied with a smile. He indicated a chair on the opposite side of the bed, and Buck sat down.

“How is he?” Buck whispered.

Eddie gently brushed his son’s hair back from his forehead. “He’s fine. He’s sleeping,” Eddie assured him quietly. Buck sighed in relief.

An hour or so later, Eddie noticed that Buck, too, was starting to nod off, and he suddenly remembered what Buck himself had been through that day. “Buck,” he said quietly. “You had quite a ducking yourself today. Why don’t you go get some sleep?”

“Please let me stay,” Buck fairly begged.

Eddie thought a moment. Then he smiled and nodded. “Alright.” He was quiet for some minutes, but then he looked at Buck and smiled again. “You love him, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes I do,” Buck admitted shyly.

“I’m glad,” Eddie responded, smiling at him.

By early morning, Eddie and Buck were both drowsing in their chairs. They woke with a start when they heard Christopher say quietly, “Papa?”

“I’m here, son,” Eddie replied, taking his son’s hand in his own.

Christopher stretched and yawned. Then he noticed the man seated on the other side of his bed. “Buck?”

“I’m here, Chris,” Buck said. He took Christopher’s other hand in his own.

“Thank you for saving me, Buck,” Christopher said in a small voice.

“Oh? I didn’t…” Buck began to protest, but, looking over the top of Christopher’s head, he saw Eddie shaking his head. Instead of answering, he just smiled and squeezed Christopher’s small hand.

The little boy turned back to his father. “Papa, I’m hungry.”

“Are you?” Eddie replied. “Well, then, let’s get you some breakfast.”

“Can I have pancakes?” Christopher asked.

“After what you went through yesterday,” Eddie said. “I think we’d better just start you off with some soup this morning. We’ll have pancakes tomorrow.”

Christopher made a face. He didn’t want soup; he wanted pancakes. He gave his father a penetrating look. “Promise?” he said.

“Promise.”

“I’ll go,” Buck volunteered. “I’ll be right back, Chris,” he said cheerfully as he hurried out of the room.

He soon returned, with Maddie following him. She carried a tray with a bowl of soup, a small loaf of bread, and a spoon. Eddie relinquished his seat to her. She tied a napkin around Christopher’s neck and sat watching him east his breakfast. When he saw Buck get up to leave, the little boy, sounding alarmed, said, “Buck!”

Buck turned to look at him.

“Are you leaving?” Christopher looked worried.

Buck instinctively knew what to say. “No! I wouldn’t leave you. I just need to go care for Hector, so he’ll be ready for you the next time you and your papa want to go for a ride.”

Christopher smiled and nodded his approval.

Buck was leaving the room when he heard Eddie say his name quietly. He turned, and Eddie gestured toward the hallway.

When they were out in the corridor, Eddie put his hand on Buck’s arm. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for saving my son.”

“Oh, Eddie, I didn’t. …” Buck started to protest, but Eddie interrupted him.

“That’s how he sees it,” Eddie said. “And that’s how I see it.” He put his hand on Buck’s cheek, and Buck found himself leaning into that hand, his eyes closing dreamily. Abruptly he came back to himself and looked at the lord of the manor. He blushed, possibly because of Eddie’s words, more likely because of Eddie’s hand on his cheek.

“Oh, well, I, uh, I’d better go. I have work to do,” Buck said.

“Alright,” Eddie said, smiling and nodding. “I’ll see you later.” Buck returned the smile, then hurried downstairs and back to the stable, flustered and still feeling the touch of Eddie’s hand on his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Eddie couldn’t sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, he found himself visualizing a pair of bright blue eyes and a bright smile. Finally, he could no longer fight his feelings. He had to admit to himself that he wanted Buck. There was an ache inside of him that could only be soothed by Buck. He got out of bed and pulled on his breeches. He was drawn to that small room above the stable and its occupant: Buck.

Buck couldn’t sleep either. He tossed and turned, unable to banish thoughts of Eddie. His cheek seemed to burn where Eddie’s hand had touched him. When he heard light footsteps on the stairs to his room, his breath caught in his throat. As the door opened, Buck raised himself up on one elbow: Eddie.

Eddie came slowly into the room and dropped down on one knee beside the bed. He reached for Buck as Buck reached for him. Buck sighed, his eyes closed, and Eddie moaned quietly as their lips met. At first the kiss was soft, even tentative, but it rapidly deepened and became more demanding as Eddie forced his tongue between Buck’s lips, and then Buck opened to receive it willingly. He twined his fingers in Eddie’s lustrous dark hair, pulling Eddie’s hot mouth tightly against his own, while Eddie grabbed and held tightly to Buck’s blond curls. With one arm Buck threw back the bed covers; with the other he pulled Eddie into the bed, on top of himself. For hours as the night passed, they explored and worshipped each other, kissing, licking, stroking, nibbling, both giving in to the desire they had too long denied themselves.

Buck gently stroked the ridges of Eddie’s abs, gradually moving his hand lower and lower until he grasped Eddie’s throbbing cock. Eddie gasped and then rolled on top of Buck and bit the spot where Buck’s neck met his shoulder. He knew it would leave a mark, and he wanted it to. He pressed his lips against Buck’s throat, licking the spot where he could feel Buck’s pulse bounding with his excitement.

Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie, Pulling him tightly against his own hot flesh. Eddie could feel Buck’s hard-on pressing against his own belly, feel the stickiness seeping from the tip. The slime oozing from Eddie's member made a lube for Buck’s slowly stroking hand. “Jesus, Buck,” Eddie whispered. “Keep that up and I’m going to come!” 

“Mmm,” Buck responded, chuckling a bit, deep in his throat. That’s what he wanted, but not between their tightly clamped bodies.

Eddie rubbed his face against Buck’s before clamping down hard on Buck’s left nipple. Buck gasped, eyes and mouth wide open, but he kept up his gentle stroking of Eddie’s manhood, feeling it throb with every beat of Eddie’s heart. He felt Eddie’s dick begin to swell, sensed Eddie’s balls rising up in their sack. He was getting close. Before it was too late, he whispered in Eddie’s ear, “Please, Eddie, put it in me. Oh, God, fuck me. Please!”

Eddie rose up, looking down at Buck’s quivering body. He grasped Buck’s thighs and forced his legs back, revealing Buck’s waiting hole. Eddie spit on the opening, then coated his own fingers with his saliva and slowly slipped one finger into Buck’s entrance while Buck moaned and begged for more. Eddie obliged, easing in a second finger, then a third. Then, grabbing Buck by the thighs, he slowly eased himself in while Buck pushed back at him, making a sound like nothing Eddie had ever heard before. As he slowly began to thrust in and out, Buck reached around and grabbed him by the butt, forcing Eddie to pound him harder and harder. It didn’t take long. Eddie threw back his head and, eyes screwed tightly shut, unloaded into Buck’s warm, velvety tunnel. Breathless, he collapsed onto Buck.

As he lay on Buck while his breathing and heartbeat returned to normal, Eddie could feel Buck’s erection throbbing between them. He was still unsatisfied. Slowly Eddie slid lower and lower down Buck’s body to give himself a better position. He took Buck’s hot manhood, slippery with Buck’s juice, in his hand and slowly ran his tongue around the crown. Buck began to shake and make a gurgling sound deep in his throat, signaling his imminent release. Eddie opened his mouth and swallowed just as Buck fired off. He thrust himself at Eddie’s mouth while his eyes rolled up in his head, and he collapsed deep into the pillow. Eddie slowly crawled up Buck’s still quivering torso, bringing his mouth to Buck’s mouth, forcing Buck’s essence into Buck’s own mouth.

They had both been waiting for this for far too long. They were both now exhausted. Just before sleep overtook them, Eddie murmured, “I love you, Buck.”

His lips against Eddie’s throat, Buck whispered, “And I love you, Eddie.”

The next morning, when Buck didn’t appear for breakfast, Maddie came looking for him. Quietly she knocked on the door of his room and called his name; she didn’t want to startle him awake. The door was slightly ajar and swung open at her knock. Maddie’s eyes widened at what she saw. Eddie and Buck were asleep in each other’s arms. Buck had his head against Eddie’s shoulder with one arm across Eddie’s chest, and Eddie had his arm around Buck. They both had blissful smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Maddie never said a word to anyone about what she saw in her brother’s room that morning, but then, she didn’t need to. Before long, the entire manor household knew. It is said that no man is a hero to his valet; Chimney, as Eddie’s valet, knew almost immediately that something had changed between his handsome lordship and the attractive groom. Chimney told Maddie, who just rolled her eyes. Harry overheard Chimney and Maddie talking and promptly told his sister. May told her mother, and Athena spoke to Robert Nash, who had already figured it out for himself. It seemed there were no secrets at Angelsthorpe Manor. It didn’t take long before everyone on the manor, the household servants, the carpenters, the woodcutters, the miller, the blacksmith, the tenant farmers and the shepherds and cow keepers who minded the manor livestock, knew that Eddie and Buck were lovers. Nobody said anything openly, at least not within Eddie or Buck’s hearing, but people began to talk, and it wasn’t all pleasant.

In addition, Eddie and Buck’s behavior certainly gave away the changed nature of their relationship. Buck developed a habit of blushing whenever Eddie’s name was mentioned, and Eddie’s smile became just a little bit brighter whenever he and Buck met in the course of a day. When the two of them were together, they seemed to give off an aura of two people in love. The night in Buck’s little room above the stable was only the first of many, and the nights above the stable were matched in number by nights spent in Eddie’s bed in the manor house. At first to preserve appearances each left the other’s room before daylight. Before long they spent nights together openly. Eddie and Christopher no longer went riding alone. Buck joined them. He rode Starlight while Eddie rode Ranger, and Christopher rode between them on Hector.

One afternoon, Maddie and Athena just happened to be standing on the front steps of the manor house when the three of them rode out. “They look like a family,” Maddie said, a bit wonderingly.

“Yes, they do,” Athena replied. The two women looked at each other and smiled.

*-*-*

Christopher soon noticed the change in his father and his best friend. One evening, he and Eddie were sitting by the fire in the parlor, reading a book, when Christopher suddenly asked, “Papa, do you love Buck?”

Eddie was startled by the question. He wasn’t sure where this was going. “Of course I love Buck,” he said hesitantly. “Everybody loves Buck.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked. Here it comes, he thought to himself.

“Do you love him?”

Eddie pulled his son close and hugged him. “Chris,” he said, “sometimes things get complicated for grown-ups.”

Christopher pushed on. “May says Chimney and Maddie are in love. Do you love Buck like that?”

Eddie wasn’t quite ready to admit his feelings to his son. “Why would you ask me that?”

“Because you’re always very happy when Buck’s around, and he’s very happy when you’re around.”

Eddie’s shoulders slumped a bit. He gave up. “Yes, Christopher,” he said, “I’m in love with Buck.”

“That’s good,” Christopher said, “because I think Buck’s in love with you.” He smiled up at his father.

Eddie hugged his son.

*-*-*

Maddie decided she should confirm what she saw in her brother’s bed that morning. One afternoon, she strolled into the stable, where Buck was polishing a saddle. “Hey, little brother,” Maddie said.

Buck looked up, smiling. “Mads! What brings you here?”

“I finished polishing the silver, so I thought I’d come pay a visit to my little brother.”

Buck smiled at his sister. “Well, it’s good to see you.”

Maddie sat down on a bale of hay. Leaning forward, she asked her brother, “That’s Ranger’s saddle, isn’t it?”

“I like to keep it looking nice for Ed—his lordship.”

“’His lordship,’” Maddie repeated. Then, somewhat hesitantly, she added, “Buck, is there something between you and his lordship?”

Alarmed, Buck replied, “Why, why would you ask me that, Mads?”

Maddie smiled at her brother. “Because everyone sees how you two are when you’re together. The way you look at each other. The way you smile at each other. It’s obvious.”

“Wh-what’s obvious?”

Maddie leaned toward her younger brother. She sighed in exasperation. “It’s obvious you two are in love.”

“Is that what people are saying?” Buck thought a moment. “What _are_ people saying?”

“They are saying,” Maddie leaned closer to her brother, “that you make his lordship very happy.”

“Is that all they’re saying? Are they being critical? I mean, he’s noble, and I’m not.”

“That is all they are saying,” Maddie replied pointedly. At least, that’s all she knew they were saying.

Buck was quiet for a moment. The he huffed out a sigh. “He makes me very happy, too.” He smiled at his sister.

“Good! I’m glad,” Maddie said. She kissed him on the cheek. “Now, I need to go dust the parlor.”

Buck watched her go, a bit thoughtfully.

*-*-*

Only Master Nash had concerns about the relationship of the lord of the manor and the groom of his lordship’s horses. The steward had grown quite fond of the young groom, and he was worried for Buck’s sake. He took his concerns to Mistress Grant, his close confidant. He unburdened himself to her one afternoon as they shared a pot of tea in the kitchen. They had the kitchen to themselves, as the cook was out searching for some particular wild herbs to flavor the evening meal.

“Why are you so concerned, Robert?” Athena asked him as she poured him another mug of tea.

Nash was silent a moment. Then he sighed, “I’m afraid Buck’s going to get hurt.”

“Hurt? His lordship would never hurt that young man.”

“His lordship’s not the problem. When Buck first came here, I thought he was a bit of a buffoon. Naïve and with no idea how things are in a noble household. I was wrong about that, very wrong. He’s amazing at his work. Everyone in the household loves him. He’s wonderful with young Master Christopher, and Master Christopher adores him. Even the horses love him!”

“You love him, too,” Athena said perceptively.

Robert gave a small laugh. “Like a son,” he admitted.

“So, why are you so concerned?” she asked again.

Robert shook his head. “People on the manor are talking, not in front of his lordship or Buck, and not even openly in front of me, but I hear things. His lordship is nobility. Whatever happens, he’ll come out fine. Noblemen can pretty much do whatever they want, but Buck’s a commoner, from a yeoman family. If the quiet gossip becomes more open, Buck could be hurt badly, or even in trouble.”

Athena folded her arms on the table. “Stop worrying, Robert,” she said. “They’ll be alright. They’re in love with each other.”

“That’s exactly my point. People are talking because they’re two men in love with each other. Whatever happens, his lordship will be fine. He’s nobility. But Buck. …” He left the sentence unfinished.

Athena looked thoughtful.

Unfortunately, Master Nash’s concern for Buck turned out to be somewhat prescient.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later it was time for the manor’s tenants to pay their rents to his lordship. Some were able to pay with money. Others paid with produce and even livestock; it seemed there was always someone who came with a cage of live chickens. The tenants lined up across the courtyard with their rent payments, stepping up one by one to the table where Master Nash recorded their payments. Unluckily, Farmer Gerard and Farmer Kinnard ended up in line next to each other. Gerard turned to Kinnard. He smirked, “I guess today is one day you don’t mind not owning that strip of field. You don’t have to pay rent on it.”

“Damn it, Gerard,” Kinnard responded, “You know that land is mine! You have no right to it, and you took it!”

“Are you calling me a thief?” Gerard’s voice got louder. Other tenants who were waiting in line looked uneasily at each other and slowly began to back away from the two quarreling farmers.

“No,” Kinnard replied with a shout, “just a land-grabber.”

“Land grabber? Why you. …” Gerard stepped toward Kinnard, his hands balled into fists.

Kinnard had intended to pay his rent in with a barrel of apple cider. As Gerard approached, he held up the barrel. Gerard took a swing, knocking the barrel out of Kinnard’s hands. It hit the ground, split open, and spilled the cider. Enraged, Kinnard flung himself at Gerard.

Just then, Buck happened to be passing by. He hurried to the two angry farmers and tried to push them apart. “Easy, gentlemen, easy,” he said, trying to calm the situation.

Gerard shook off Buck’s hand. “This is none of your business. Stay out of it! And keep your hands to yourself, Fancy Boy!”

“What did you just call me?” Buck glared at Gerard, shocked and angry.

“Fancy Boy! Everyone on the manor knows what you are! His lordship’s Fancy Boy. You take care of his horses, and he takes care of your ass!”

Buck went for the farmer’s throat. He had a muscular, athletic body, but Gerard was heavier, and it was all muscle. He was also faster. Before Buck could get his hands on Gerard’s throat, the big farmer swung with his right and caught him square on the chin. Buck went sprawling, momentarily stunned. Quickly he pulled himself together, bounced up, and went after Gerard again, swinging both fists. Again before he could land a blow, Gerard caught him in the stomach. Buck doubled over and went down, clutching his stomach.

“All right, that’s enough!” A very angry Master Nash came hurrying over from the table where he was collecting the rents. “Gerard, Kinnard, out of here, both of you. You can pay your rents later.” Gerard opened his mouth to say something, but Nash didn’t give him a chance. “Out!” he said again, pointing toward the gate. Sullen looks on their faces, the two farmers left the courtyard, each keeping a wary eye on the other.

Nash turned and helped Buck to his feet. The groom’s lip was bleeding; he’d bit his lip when Gerard’s blow had caught him on the chin. Buck started for the gate to follow the farmer, but Nash took him by the arm and held him back.

“Did you hear what he called me?” Buck mumbled.

“I did,” Nash said evenly. “And we all know it’s not true.”

Buck used a sleeve of his shirt to stanch the bleeding from his lip. His eyes narrowed. “I’ll—“ he began, but Nash interrupted him.

Still holding Buck by the arm, Nash said, “Buck, let it go. Pay no attention to Gerard. Everybody knows what he said isn’t true. Now, go do something about that lip.”

Buck didn’t answer at first. Finally, sullenly, he said “Yes, sir.” Nash let go of his arm, and Buck set off for the ice house to get some ice for his lip.

But later that day, he sought out Master Nash. He found the steward seated at his desk in the manor office, checking his arithmetic on the rent payment records. He looked up as Buck came in. “Can I talk to you, sir?” Buck as tentatively.

“Of course,” Nash replied. “Have a seat,” he said. He indicated a chair by the desk. Buck sat down. “What’s on your mind, son?” Nash asked.

Buck looked troubled. “What Gerard said this afternoon?” he began

“Buck, we talked about that,” Nash put a hand on Buck’s forearm, hoping to reassure him. “It’s not true. We all know that. You are not his lordship’s Fancy Boy.”

“But his lordship and me. …”

Nash sighed. “Buck, we all know about you and his lordship. We know how you feel about him, and, maybe more importantly right now, how he feels about you. It’s written all over both your faces whenever you’re together.” Nash’s voice grew quiet. He thought about what Mistress Grant had said to him. “He loves you, Buck.”

“And I love him.” Buck looked at his lap for a moment. Then he raised his eyes to Master Nash. “But. …”

“No ‘but’s’, Buck.”

“But what does everyone else think?”

“Everyone else thinks the two of you are very happy together. No one has seen his lordship this happy since Lady Shannon died.” He added pointedly, “And they’re happy for you, too. We all love you, son. We all just want you both to be happy. And his lordship’s thoughts are the only ones that matter, not what anyone else thinks.”

“Thank you,” said Buck. When he left the office, however, Master Nash could see that the young groom was still troubled. Nash was troubled, too, for Buck’s sake.

Despite Master Nash’s assurances, that night, Buck couldn’t get to sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. Gerard’s accusation had unnerved him. He knew how he felt about Lord Eddie; he was in love with him. But what did Eddie really think of him, he wondered? Was Master Nash correct? Or was Gerard right? Had he let his imagination run away with him, thinking he saw something in Lord Eddie that wasn’t really there? Was it really possible for a nobleman such as Lord Edmundo Diaz to love a stable boy who was one step above the peasantry? Or was he really his lordship’s Fancy Boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next afternoon, Eddie was in the manor house office, going over the accounts of the rent payments with Nash, when, through the open window, he heard Christopher crying, “Papa! Papa! Come quick!” Eddie looked at Nash, frowning, and Nash shook his head, his eyebrows raised. He had no idea either what had Christopher upset.

Eddie hurried out of the house with Nash on his heels. Christopher made his way to his father as quickly as he could on his crutches. “He’s gone!” he wailed.

“Gone? Who’s gone?” Eddie asked his son, kneeling down and putting a hand on the little boy’s arm.

“Buck! He’s gone! I went over to the stable to visit Hector, and Buck wasn’t there!” Christopher replied, tears rolling down his cheeks. “He’s gone away!”

“He left this, m’lord.” Maddie Buckley had come up behind them. She bobbed a quick curtsy. Then she took a folded piece of paper out of her apron pocket and handed it to Eddie.

Eddie unfolded the paper and read:

“My lord, it has been a great honor to serve you and Master Christopher, and I will always be grateful for the trust and confidence you have reposed in me, but I find I can no longer serve you and must leave your employ. Your lordship’s most humble, obedient servant, Evan Buckley.”

Eddie looked up at Maddie for an explanation.

“M’lord, when he didn’t come to breakfast this morning, I thought he had just overslept. But then when he didn’t come to dinner, I went to his room just now, to make sure he was alright. His things are gone, and I found that paper on his bed.”

“Papa!” Christopher cried again, and Eddie embraced his son. “Please bring him back!” Christopher wailed again. “Please, Papa! Please bring him back!”

“Easy, easy.” Eddie stroked the little boy’s hair to calm him. “I certainly will bring him back.” He stood up. “Maddie, take care of him.” He gave Christopher’s hand to the maid. Maddie nodded her understanding. “Don’t worry, Chris,” Eddie said to the little boy. “I will bring him back.” Eddie set off toward the stables at run to saddle up Ranger and head out to search for the fleeing groom. Christopher needed Buck. And Eddie needed him, too.

As they watched him ride out through the gate, Maddie said quietly to Master Nash, “Do you think he will? Bring him back?

Nash looked down at Christopher’s tear-stained face. “I certainly hope so,” he replied.

*-*-*

Eddie had Ranger at a full gallop when he rode into Angelsthorpe village, scattering chickens and villagers until he reined in before the village tavern. He vaulted off Ranger, didn’t even bother to tie the horse, and dashed into the tavern. Only a few drinkers were in the tavern at that time of day. The bartender stood behind the bar polishing a pewter mug. The drinkers jumped out of their seats, startled by his lordship’s abrupt entrance, and the bartender gaped as Eddie hurried to the bar. “Have you seen Evan Buckley?” He demanded.

“No, m’lord,” the bartender replied, wide-eyed.

“Thank you!” Eddie said as he turned on his heel and headed back to the patiently waiting Ranger. The horse was surrounded by a knot of awestruck little boys; they all scattered as Eddie sprang into the saddle and headed out of the village. As he passed the village church, he noticed that Father Stenhouse, the parish priest, was tending the roses in the front yard of the parsonage. Eddie had a thought. He reined in Ranger. “Good afternoon, Father!” he called.

Father Stenhouse looked up from his rosebushes. “Good afternoon, Lord Edmundo,” the priest replied.

“Father, have you seen Evan Buckley?”

Father Stenhouse gave him a long look. “He woke me up this morning before Prime. He asked me to hear his confession.”

Eddie frowned. “What did he say?”

“Edmundo,” Father Stenhouse said sternly, “you know I can’t tell you anything said in the confessional.”

“Of course, Father, but did he say anything else? Did he say where he was going?”

“He did not, but after we left the church he took the southbound road.”

“The south road? Thank you, Father!” Eddie clucked to Ranger, and horse and rider headed south. Prime this morning, Eddie thought to himself. That was hours ago, but on foot he couldn’t have gotten that far.

As Eddie rode out of the village, he heard Father Stenhouse call out, “It wouldn’t hurt you to come to Confession now and then, Edmundo.”


	11. Chapter 11

The afternoon was growing late when Buck heard the approaching hoofbeats. He didn’t need to turn around. He knew it was Eddie.

“Buck!” Eddie cried. He reined in Ranger and swung himself out of the saddle. Buck stopped walking, but he did not turn around. Eddie took him by the arm, firmly but gently, and turned him around. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“Away from here,” Buck mumbled, not meeting Eddie’s eyes.

“Why?” Eddie said, desperation in his voice.

Finally Buck looked at him. “Because I’m not your Fancy Boy.”

“My Fancy Boy?” The very term disgusted Eddie. _“Madre de Dios,_ Buck, why would you even think that?”

“Because maybe what Gerard said is right. Maybe that’s what I am. Maybe that’s what everybody really thinks about me.” He bit his lower lip and looked at the ground.

Eddie huffed. “Nash told me about that,” he said. “Nobody thinks that about you.”

“What else are they going to think about a groom who lets a nobleman fuck him?”

“Buck, Gerard is a jackass. I should throw him off the manor. Don’t pay any attention to anything he says.”

Pain in his voice, Buck persisted, “But what if he’s right? What if that’s how people see me?”

“He is not right!” Eddie exclaimed. He was growing exasperated.

Buck shook his head. “I’m sorry, m’lord, but I can no longer serve you.”

“’M’lord’? Whatever happened to ‘Eddie’?”

“Servants do not address noblemen in that familiar way.” Buck couldn’t meet Eddie’s eyes.

“Buck, maybe you care for my horses, but you are not my servant, and you are certainly not my Fancy Boy.” Eddie’s voice grew soft, barely above a whisper. “I love you, Buck,” he said.

Buck said nothing. Still he looked at the ground. Still he couldn’t face Eddie.

“Buck, please don’t go. Christopher needs you,” Eddie said.

At that Buck looked up, alarmed. “Christopher? Is he alright? Did something happen?”

“He’s fine, but he’s beside himself because you’ve gone away. He loves you, Buck.”

Buck looked thoughtful. He rubbed the back of his neck. He hated the thought of losing Christopher from his life. “I love him, too,” he murmured.

“He needs you, Buck,” Eddie repeated quietly. Then he went silent for a moment. Finally he added, “And I need you, too. Next to my son, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he whispered “You make me happier than I ever imagined I could be. Please don’t go. I love you.”

For a moment Buck chewed his lower lip. He bowed his head but looked at Eddie through his eyelashes. “Do you really mean that?” he finally asked quietly.

“Of course, I mean it,” Eddie replied softly.

Buck looked up. His eyes were wet. Tears hung on his eyelashes. In a choked voice, he said quietly, “I’m sorry, Eddie. I should have trusted how you felt about me, but after what Gerard said, it seemed too good to be true.”

“Oh, Buck!” Eddie shook his head in disbelief. He embraced the other man, hugging him close. Gently he took Buck’s face in his hands and brought his lips to his own lips. The kiss was soft and lingering.

“I love you,” Eddie whispered. He watched as a smile slowly spread across Buck’s face. The blue eyes sparkled.

“I love you, too,” Buck murmured. Now it was his turn to capture Eddie’s lips for another soft, lingering kiss.

A smile on his face, Eddie put his arm around Buck’s waist. “Come on, _mi amor,_ let’s go home,” he said. “I know a little boy who will be very happy to see you.” Buck returned the smile.

The sun was beginning to set. Eddie mounted Ranger and helped Buck up behind him, the two men making an easy load for the big stallion. Buck wrapped his arms tightly around Eddie’s waist and lay his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie gave him a smile, then turned Ranger toward home as they set off back to Angelsthorpe manor.

Epilogue

It was nearly dark. In the manor house dining room, Christopher was poking at his supper, moving more food around his trencher than he was actually eating, though Maddie Buckley and Athena Grant hovered over him, encouraging him to eat. Maddie was trying once again to get Christopher to eat his vegetables when she was interrupted by a shout from young Harry, who was outside in the manor courtyard: “They’re back! They’re back!”

Athena leaned out of the open window. “Harry!” she called to her son, “What are you shouting about? Who’s back?”

“His lordship and Buck!” Harry replied. “They’re back!”

Maddie looked up, and Athena turned around to look at her and Christopher. The little boy dropped his spoon and grabbed his crutches. He made for the door as quickly as he could go: His Buck was back!

addie and Athena followed Christopher closely to make sure he didn’t fall. All the shouting brought May from the parlor, Chimney from upstairs, and Robert Nash from the manor office. Along with Harry, they all crowded on the front steps of the manor house as Christopher hurried across the courtyard.

Buck was just climbing down from his seat behind Eddie on Ranger when he caught sight of Christopher, who was calling his name. Smiling, he hurried to the little boy, dropped down on one knee, and took Christopher into his arms. Christopher cried against his neck, repeating, “You’re back, you’re back,” through his tears.

“I’m back, Chris,” Buck said. “And I’m never going away again.”

Christopher looked at him. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Promise?”

“Promise!” He stood up, Christopher still in his arms, and rocked the little boy back and forth.

Eddie, meanwhile, had stood by, holding Ranger’s bridle and beaming at Christopher and Buck. He let go the bridle and threw his arms around Buck and Christopher both together. He kissed them both, the two people he loved more than anyone else in the world.

Maddie and Athena turned to look at each other. “Family?” said Maddie.

“Family,” Athena replied. They both smiled.

Later, together Eddie and Buck tucked Christopher into bed. They each gave him a good-night kiss. Then they retired to Eddie’s chamber, quietly closing the door behind them. His lordship and the groom got very little sleep that night. They were otherwise occupied.

Despite his lack of sleep, Lord Edmundo was up very early the next morning. He left Buck quietly sleeping, a contented smile on his face. Eddie had a mission to accomplish.

The lord of Angelsthorpe strode into Farmer Gerard’s cottage without bothering to knock, just as the farmer was eating his breakfast porridge. His lordship dropped a leather pouch on the table in front of the startled Gerard. The contents of the pouch made a clinking sound that caught the farmer’s attention. He looked up at the lord of the manor.

“Pack your things and get out,” Eddie said curtly. “I want you off Angelsthorpe by sundown.” He indicated the bag. “There’s fifty pounds in silver,” he said. “That will get you started somewhere else.” He leaned in very close to Gerard. Menacingly, he added, “But if I ever hear that you have said anything disrespectful about Evan Buckley again, I will hunt you down if I have to cross the kingdom from one end to the other, and, I promise you, you will regret it.” With that, he turned on his boot heel and started for the door. Just as he was about to exit the cottage, he turned back to Gerard and said, “And I’m giving your holding to Kinnard.”

Then he was off back to the manor house, back to his son—and back to Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story came about because I want to see Eddie Diaz riding a big white stallion and dressed in skin-tight riding breeches and tall shiny boots, with his shirt open to his navel.  
> It seemed appropriate to the quasi historical setting to have Christopher address his father as “Papa” rather than as “Dad” or “Daddy,” and to reflect the hierarchical structure of society several hundred years ago by using Mistress and Master as the titles and forms of address for Athena Grant and Bobby Nash, and also for Josh Russo as Christopher’s tutor.


End file.
